My Gift
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: After all this time... You came from the opposite world I am... One shot. Lagi stuck di summary... lagi-lagi pendek banget


Disclaimer: Bleach – Tite Kubo

My Gift – Ruise Vein Cort (Atoli)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_After all this time Im just thinking I was someone that useless,  
No one need me,  
No one care about me...  
_  
"Boleh aku bermain dengan kalian?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam panjang pada anak lelaki lain.  
"Um... nggak ah! Aku nggak mau!" jawab anak berambut merah dengan tato di bagian alisnya.  
Anak itupun pergi meninggalkan Byakuya sendiri. Bimbang dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani. Tak ada teman, orang tuanya sibuk dengan urusah pekerjaan.

_But,  
When I meet you that day,  
My whole world change...  
_  
"Byakuya-sama... mohon bantuan anda, nama saya Hisana" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengar warna mata violet.  
Byakuya hanya mengganguk pelan. Ia tak ingin berharap mendapatkan teman seperti saat ia masih kecil dahulu.  
Tapi entah kenapa Byakuya merasa ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hatinya saat ia bertemu mata dengan Hisana, pelayan pribadinya yang baru.

_You came from the opposite world I am...  
_  
"Byakuya-sama... bagaimana kalau anda istirahat dahulu? Tidak baik terlalu memaksakan diri"  
"Hn" jawab Byakuya singkat. Ia tak ingin bertatap muka dengan Hisana.  
Sudah 1 tahun gadis ini bekerja pada keluarga Kuchiki. Dan 1 tahun pula benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hati pemuda itu.  
Tapi harus di tahanya, ia tak mungkin melanggar tradisi keluarga bangsawan dengan menikahi Hisana.

_When I sad,  
Even I was hurting you,  
You always beside me..._

"Um... ah..." Byakuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Luka akibat pertarungannya masih terasa saat ia ingin bangkit.  
"Byakuya-sama! Mohon jangan terlalu banya bergerak" teriak Hisana yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sambil membawa sarapan pagi milik Byakuya.  
"Hisana"  
"Hai!"  
"Kau yang merawatku?"  
"E-eh!? I...itu" wajah mungil milik Hisana memerah. Byakuya tertegun melihat tingkah gadis di depannya yang mulai aneh.  
Setelah ia memutar otak ia mendapatkan perkiraan apa yang menyebabkan pelayan pribadinya itu menjadi salah tingkah.

_Now I realized,  
What feeling you have,  
And that become the best gift I ever had..._

"Mau kah kau terus merawatku?" ucap Byakuya sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Hisana.  
Wajah Hisana menjadi merah padam atas pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut majikannya itu.  
"Ha--hai!" ucap gadis itu kaku. Byakuya tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis itu... tapi senyumannya menghilang mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Hisana...  
"Sebagai pelayan hamba berkewajiban melayani anda sampai kapanpun. Karena itu hamba bersumpah akan selalu melayani anda"

"Bukan itu maksudku"  
"Eh?"  
"Tidak jadi deh, kau boleh pergi" ucap Byakuya.  
Dengan patuh Hisana keluar dari ruang kerja Byakuya dengan beribu tanya dibenaknya.  
Sementara Byakuya duduk memandang kepergian Hisana.... Read More  
"Ternyata dia kurang peka juga"

_I want to know more about you...__  
_  
"Hei, kau suka apa?" tanya Byakuya saat Hisana tengah menaruh teh yang tadi di mintanya.  
Hisana hanya memandang bingung ke arah Byakuya dan menjawab dengan ragu.  
"Hamba suka dengan kelinci"

_I want to be near you than a friend..._

"Ini..." Byakuya menunjukkan seekor kelinci yang di lepasnya disebuah taman kecil di dekat ruang kerjanya.  
"Uwaah... kelinci" ucap Hisana takjub.  
"Kau boleh bermain denganya kalau ada waktu luang"  
"Arigatou gozaimasuta"

_I want you to just look at me..._

Hisana bermain dengan kelinci pemberian Byakuya secara tidak langsung.  
Sedangkan Byakuya terus memperhatikan gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia beranjak dari sana...  
"Hisana"  
"Ha--hai!" dengan sigap Hisana berdiri sambil memeluk kelinci putih itu di kedua lenganya.  
"Maukah kau hanya melihat padaku?"  
"Eh?"  
"Ku ulang... maukah kau menikah denganku" Byakuya meraih tangan kanan Hisana dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.  
Wajah Hisana kontan merah...  
"Bersediakah?" ulang Byakuya. Hisana menganggu ragu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya...  
"Hamba bersedia" dengan cepat Byakuya menarik tubuh mungil Hisana dan memeluknya menggunakan ke dua lengan kekarnya. Membiarkan kelinci putih itu melompat dari pelukan Hisana.  
Perlahan Hisana mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan hangat Byakuya...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruise: Syukurlah…

Rey: (membandingkan puisi di sini sama yang asli) kok beda!?

Ruise: Um… gomene… aku ganti bebeapa soalnya… hehe

Ruina: Namanya juga atoll si puitis -.-

Rui2 + Rey: Please read and review ^^


End file.
